eaam_sci_fi_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
EAAM Extermination (Book)
\Alex and Lola Parks 'In the vast long lasting complex phenomenon, known as time, many possible circumstances and outcomes such as an ageing suns dying and becoming supernova, to complex and intricate social groups that formed unique bonds and alliances. But as time slowly creeps onward, things change and it is possible for your friends to change and lose the charm and personality you cherished. Governments can devolve from democratic republics to fascist dictatorships, which create a Us vs Them mentality. When combined with propaganda, and fear, it allows evil individuals to take power and use their power to enact their ultimate solution to their problem . . . extermination' Alarm clock rings the loud, beeping notice, disrupting the previously silent room. Alex slowly opens his eyes. The ceiling comes into view with the smooth white texture highlighted by the light from the window. Alex turned his head to stare at the alarm clock; his version is still very blurry by having just woken up and is still trying brake out of his sleep, like state as his other senses slowly began to function effectively. “Great another one of these days” said Alex silently told himself, as he tried not to wake his wife who was still sleeping beside him. Alex look at his black LU-2 alarm clock that was still producing that annoying high pitched noise. Alex reached over pressed the alarm clocks sleep button, finally silencing it and returning the room to a peaceful state once more. Alex slowly and carefully sat up and stretched his arms having finally fully woken up. “What day is it?” said Alex’s wife as she woke up, due to the alarm clocks noisy chirping she slowly sat up and looked at Alex who was done stretching his arms she then stretched her arms as well with a calm expression on her face. She then looked at her husband and suddenly was filled with happiness and her mood instantly improved. “It’s Monday today Lola, the day my administrator gives the grand unveiling on the museums latest attraction” said Alex as reset the alarm clock so that it can repeat the procsees and wake them up the next day prematurely so they can be ready and dressed. “I know, I just wanted to remind you it’s your special day” said Lola as she smiled and got out of bed and sat next to Alex looking at him with a joy filled expression, that filled the room's atmosphere with a strong sense of joy, positivity and warmth. Alex smiled back and holds Lola’s hand gently and smoothly rubbing it a soothing manner. “it’s your special day too sweetie, you are helping to start your friend’s jewelry shop. The city needs more people like you.” said Alex as he let go of Lola’s hand and gave her a smooth and gently pat on the back. Alex got out of bed and gave Lola a kiss on the cheek, then walked over to their walk in closet and looked for his clothes, picking for the unveiling. Lola got up and followed Alex into the closet and gave him a back rub as he was putting on his pants. “S-sorry I just thought that you could need a small relaxing massage for your big day!” said Lola in a happy tone as Alex picked out a fancy and comfortable white shirt with pockets and black buttons its texture is very smooth and silky yet strong and durable with strong resistance to stains and wrinkling. “Don’t apologize Lola you know I love your messages but I have to get ready I’m sorry you understand” said Alex “I understand” said Lola as she stopped and gathered the clothes she was going to wear. Both of them get dressed and leave the closet. “You know Lola, I would love one of your massages after work, and I could cook some pizza” said Alex as he adjusted his tie, and made sure his belt was on properly. Lola did the same with her jeans and green jacket. Lola realized that she left something in the closet and went to get it. She looks around and found her leather fingerless gloves and put them on. They are a perfect fit and are nice and easy to work with. Lola walked out of the closet and back to Alex who just finished checking his clothing. “Actually Alex Pizza and massages sound wonderful" said Lola as they both lovingly stares deeply into each other's eyes they both held each other’s hands and slowly and passionately kissed each other it went on for several moments but they had to stop Alex slowly moved back and checked his tuxedo one last time. Alex and Lola looked at each other one last time and smiled Alex then slowly opened their room and someone was waiting for them next to the open doorway. “Good morning Mom and Dad!” cheerfully said their daughter, who stood a few feet away from the doorway with a large grin on her face, with her hands behind her back and seemed to be in a positive and happy mood. They smiled back in the same manner, but their eyes diverted their vision away from their daughter and they looked at the dinner table suddenly they were filled with shock and happiness because their daughter set up the dinner table, with a fancy table cloth with the utensils planed on a paper towel next to a few napkins. On the plates are toast, scrambled eggs, hash browns, pancakes and fried bacon which were next to a glass of refreshing coffee. “Oh my . . . T-thank you so so much Lucy! This is absolutely incredibly if I may ask where are your siblings?” said Alex who was still shocked by the fact Lucy had enough time to set up the table and cook all of this food his attention was still fixated on the table but Alex managed to look away at Lola who was to fixated on the dinner table with her mouth wide open. Lola finally realized she was stuck in perpetual state of fixation so she managed to snap out of it and nervously looked at Alex they then both focused their attention back onto Lucy. “I made them breakfast and dropped them off at school. Tyler and Jenny were a bit challenging, but they were well behaved. Also I drove the Van to the gas station, my sincerest apologies if it doesn't have the proper amount of gas in the fuel tank” said Lucy as she stared at the ground, looking embarrassed and felt very guilty about the Van. Lola and Alex looked at each other they both then nodded to each other and walked over to Lucy and gave her a hug after a few seconds. They both stepped back and Lola placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder and look into her eyes with a warm and caring expression. “L-Lucy you blowing it out of proportion, it's nothing don't worry and still thank you so so much, Lucy, you have been so helpful, we can’t thank you enough thank you!” said Lola who hugged Lucy tightly one more time, and patted her on the pack. Lola slowly released Lucy and dusted off Lucy's shirt. Alex walked over and gave Lucy a playful nuggie and gave her a hug too. "it's fine mom and dad" Said Lucy as Alex stopped hugging her they both look at each other and smiled. Lucy turned around and walked over to the dinner table and sat down she picked up her utensils and began to eat the food on her plate. Alex and Lola both walk over to the dinner table and sat down at their chair and began to eat their food. "Hey Lucy can I ask you a question?" asked Alex as he was chowing down on his hash browns. "Sure thing Dad" said Lucy after she finished eating her bacon and looked directly at Alex. "So is was just wondering how cadets is going have you blown anything with an actual explosive yet? I know demolition is very dangerous but I’m just wondering" said Alex "It's just a rumor I heard, but I heard that cadets takes forever and a half to teach you guys the important things and you’re a Warrant Officer 2nd class and your 2 years away from being an adult so I’m afraid you might age out before you pass" said Lola who was looking very concerned she then looked away and grabbed her coffee and took a large sip Lola then places the coffee mug back down and focused back on Lucy "I know we both look into 5th squadron’s activities, and such so we already know what fun and exciting things you do but the reason why we're asking you these questions is because our coworkers seem to developing a negative stigma about cadets, so we wanted to ask you a few questions" said Alex as he finished his scrambled and was acting a little anxious. "if you need some time to think about a proper response then we'll wait and sorry we just want to help out" said Lola "It's fine mom and dad and well . . ." said Lucy as she takes a few minutes to think about a proper response to her parent’s questions Lucy looked puzzled she was deep in thought with her hands on the arm rest and her eyes looking away from her parents and the food on her plate. Alex and Lola looked at each other there were both a little worried that Lucy perhaps wasn't the right person to answer these question. suddenly Lucy expression changed instead of a cold black stair her face was once again filled with her usual happy and joyful attitude. "5th Squadron may have a reputation for being anti fun and not very educational but it actually is. we learnt about various subjects about explosives such as the different types and what makes them unique from each other and how to arm them, we got to test our hand grenades and tried out grenade launchers but there were the stun versions of course." said Lucy who was happy and cheerful that she finally gave a good and descriptive answer to her parent’s question. "thank you so much Lucy I’m so sorry if it was too difficult for you" said Alex who was drinking his coffee the warm creamy delicious texture and taste of the coffee fills his mouth with a delicous warm taste of coffee beans. "Eh it's fine mom and dad I’m glad I could help you and cadets out but I’m just wondering why are you guys acting a little weird I mean I know I have all of my presentations today but you guys don't have to be on edge" said Lucy as she began to eat her hash browns. After a few seconds Lucy finished her mouth full of hasbrowns and grabbed her cup of cappuccino and took a sip of it and instantly became full of even more joy and pleasure of the taste of her favroite bevrage. Lucy closed her eyes and took another sip of her cappuccino carfully and slowley to make sure she dosen't drink all of it at once Lucy was also blushing slightly and entered a mindset of peace and relaxation but unforcenatly she soon finished off her cappuccino Lucy opened her eyes and placed the empty cup off to the side of her utensils. "Yeah I guess we've been acting pretty weird I’m really sorry Lucy" said Alex after he finished drinking his coffee and placed the empty glass beside his plate. "Ya well won't act so weirdly again we promise" said Lola as she took a large sip of her coffee "oh no no it's fine mom and dad I’m just saying to an outside viewer ever saw this they might think were mental ya know?" said Lucy said lucy with a silly exspression on her face as she tried to make a joke out of it, Alex and Lola smilled and chuckled a bit the odd felling they had for being a bit werid just washed away thanks to Lucys silly nature. "Ya they probably would" said Alex "perhaps we should focus more on eating i love our conversations and all but we have to go to work pretty soon" Said Lola "Agreed" Alex and Lola both said after 30 more minutes Lola, Alex and Lucy finished eating their breakfast and Lucy began cleaning up the dinner table. "Lucy are you sure you want to clean up by yourself? you've already done so much I don't you to over work yourself" Said Lola "Oh its fine mom don't worry i can take care of it just focus on getting to work and doing well i would hate both of you to worry about me on your special day!" said Lucy "Oh umm . . . alright thank you so much Lucy are you sure you can get to school by yourself? it can be kind of confusing out there ya know?" Said Lola "Let me worry about that mom now go you too you don't want to get stuck in traffic and be late" said Lucy "Alright see you after work Lucy" Said Alex "Bye sweetie see you soon!" said Lola "Bye Mom and Dad" said Lucy Alex and Lola opened the door and walked outside. Alex unlocked their van then got into the driver's seat and started the car while Lola got into the passenger's seat. "you know Lola i forgot to ask you something" Asked Alex "What is it honey?" replied Lola "How many days are your one leave for again? i mean it was nice for the Police chief to give this long of a brake but I don't want you to be fired or anything" said Alex "Just let me worry about that sweetie" said Lola in a loving tone as she quickly gave Alex a kiss on the cheek "So did you hear about the Anarchy?" said Alex "I haven't what happened?" Said Lola "well there's a small population of Kolins living in their cities and such apparently there's a terrorist movement are targeting them exclusively and the Anarchy are doing all they can to stop them, but I doubt Rambunskin cares much about our species" said Alex "Shearly he must be doing something? i mean i doubt that the our public, military, ambassadors and representatives would just let him ignore this growing issue" said Lola "the last we've heard from them is that the anarchy built a large heavily defended and secure city and began moving them there the anarchy says that they will be safe" Said Alex "Lola I really do hope so and I mean it's just their leader but Rambunskin is a very radical fascist" said Lola "Let's just hope he keeps it to himself as far as I know the Anarchy is very narrow minded" said Alex "Lola i just hope the tensions don't get out of control" said Lola "hey its fine I’m pretty sure the Anarchy will take care of it I mean you let another species take up residence you have to make sure that there safe or else you would get in massive trouble" said Alex "Perhaps you're right but we should focus on our day I mean it's not like we can do anything about it" said Lola "Agreed" said Alex drives up to the parking lot and parks the car the parking lot is located near Lola's friend’s jewelry "Thank you so much for dropping me off" said Lola "No problem sweetie i hope you enjoy your day" said Alex "You too bye Alex" said Lola "Bye Lola" said Alex as Lola walked to the front door and entered the building. Alex drove the van out of the parking lot and back into the streets to pass the time Alex tuned on the radio ♪You can be Whatever you want When you're high Walk Slowly with a spirit by your si-♪ Alex turned off the radio said "I love that song but not right now" after 25 minutes Alex arrives at the museum and he parks the Van in the museums parking lot takes the key out of the ignition and opened the door and left the van he closed it and locked the door he then walked to the museum's front door where 2 people in tuxedos were waiting they opened the front door as Alex walked up. "Good morning Alex" they both said "Good morning Phil and Chris" said Alex "Pretty pleasent day isn't it?" said Phil "yeah so are you guys still on greeting duty? i mean i know the orders came from Joey himself but you've got to do somthing else besides this ya know?" said Alex "It's just temporarly gig after this were gonna help out the bar tender serve drinks to the guest and patrons. um . . . hey Alex may i ask you a question?" said Chris "What's up Chris?" said Alex "Well Me, Phil, Drew and Kyle were wonding if you would like after work at the pub for a few beers?" said Chirs "Althougth you know Drew and Kyle there really jerks hinding there façade of happy frendly people" said Phil "i would absolutly love too but its my wifes and oldest daughters special day today and i want to be there for them" said Alex "we understand anyway good luck with the unaviling Alex" said Phil "Thanks guys see you soon" Said Alex as he walked through the open front door and entered the museium, when alex entered the Phil and Chirs closed the front door and waited for the next guest "Alex good to see you again" said Joey "Hey Alex! good to see you again my man so hows your wife?" said Joey "Im doing good Joey my wifes gooding well so what time are the investers arriving at?" said Alex "Alex please don't consern yourself with that me and dave will take care of that. now i need your expertise in presenting do i go in all serious and gramble or do i go in with a little finesse and funk?" said Joey "I would recommend a mixsture of both knowing your presintation style athough i do recommend a little bit of flare ya know? some pizazz perhaps incorperating dynamic lighting?" said Alex "Pizzaz? Dynamic lighting? Alex your an absolute fucking genius i need you to go Stan and the rest of the technical crew immediately thats your job right now" said Joey "Consider it done sir!" said Alex he walked over to a door that said 'restricte area' and entered he walked over to a private room where Stan and his friends were playing and testing the music and audio which is going to be used in the presintation. "Hey Alex what can i do for you?" said Stan "Joey put me incharge of lighitng and since you guys are in charge of that ive came to give you my ideas" said Alex "well knowing you and joey this is going to be amazing lets hear it!" said Stan "well im not going to bother on talking about audio i know you guys have that coverd but i was thinking of adding in dynamic lighting" said Alex "What kind of lighting do you have in mind" said Stan . . "Oh that reminds me Alex, guess who we mannaged to book to play music for the lunch period!" said Grill "A popstar or famus singer?" guessed Alex "I'll give you a hint hes a very very popular DJ" said Stan "DJ Val Dres?" asked Alex "Yup he's going to be proforming today!" said Stan "Shut up! how in the wide galazy did you mange that?" said Alex "Well he recently posted his scedual and i saw he was abile to predorm today so i called him and he agreed to preform and he should be here in about hour" "That's Amazing how much is it going to cost?" asked alex "Around $20,000" replied Stan "20k? thats a very good price exspecilly with his level of skill" said Alex "He's greedy and overprised in my opinion" said Stan "No one cares about bullshit marxist exonomomics Stan keep it to yourself" said Bull "Agreed but now is not the time to have a conversation about it" Said Alex "Oh just you wait" said Stan "Please the day Communism takes over is the day Saigon falls oh wait it ain't gonna happen" said Bull "Drop it you too!" Yelled Alex "of couse vise presadint" said Bull "My lips are sealed" said Stan . . alex notices a very tall Alien hornet wearing blue and yellow armour he was hesitant he approched the tall figure "Um Hello! I-I'm Alex Parks the vice president of the Libron history museium may i ask for you name and um . . . ." Alex was very very intimadated as the tall Obcy Wad turned arround and took of his helmet and starred derectly at him "Oh hello there its so so nice to meet you im Sergent Val Dres im alos a DJ in my freetime someone named Stan Marxs contacted me altough hes kinda a huge asshole and" said Val Dres but he noticed that Alex was visably scared of it "Hey Alex Buddy are you okay you look terrorfied" asked Val Dres "Y-Yeah im fine i guess it was somthing in my coffee ya know" replied Alex "Look im so so sorry that i scared you im very tall and impossing and quite scary to some im so sorry Alex" said Val Dres who then smilled and offered Alex a hand shake. Alex shook Val Dres's hand and smilled back "So Phil escorted you here?" asked Alex "ya he told me to wait here for you and thank fully you did now wear did i can i set up" said Val Dres "Oh follow me its in the cafiteria and lunch hall which are in the same room" Said Alex they both go to the lunch hall were a miniture stage was for quick annocemnts the podium was placed in the back and in its place was a large beautiful white marble desk with a very high quality office chair. Val Dres stood scilent looking at the desk and chair "Is there somthing wrong Val? if you don't like it we can provude you with a better table and chair" said Alex "Somthing wrong? its hounestly beautiful and don't worry alex ive preformed on war worse set up not that im compaling" said Val Dres "Im glad Val i have to go do my job but if you need anything go get one of my employes and they'll come get" said Alex "Sure thing Alex, see you in a bit" Said Val Dres "See you in a bit Val" said Alex as he left the Lunch hall to go meet up with Stan,Grill and Bull "Gentleman, hows the dynamic lighing coming along?" asked Alex "It's going good Alex the lights are in position" said Grill "Well exsept for this one" said Bull who was carring it "where do you want it?" said Stan Alex and the group walk over to the stage and looked at the poles holding up the lights Alex saw 2 hard points that they could mount the light on "mount the hard point on the second hard point" said Alex "Of coures stan! get the ladder" said Grill "ill be right back" said Stan he left the area a few miunites later Stan cameback with a medium sized ladder "place the ladder over there" said Alex stan placed the ladder on the ground grill grabbed the light and clamed the ladder and bull was holding the ladder still "Remember make sure you don't step on the top 2 steps it's too dangerous" said alex "i know sir but thanks any way" said Grill as he reached the 4 highest step of the ladder and carfully opened the hardpoints slot. Grill carfully attached the light to the slot and relocked it which sucrured the light to the hard point then Grill got off the ladder and nodded at Stan then Stan nodded back and carried the ladder away. "Alright thanks guys i just need one more thing from you, i need you to go lunch hall and see if Val Dres needs any help after that you can go back to audio duty" said Alex "Got it Alex, come on Bull lets go help out the DJ" said Grill "Alright see you in a bit Alex" said Bull as him and Grill walked away and alex walked over to the metting room to meet up with boss. "Alex my man im guessing the lights are ready and in possition?" asked Joey "They are sir is there anything else that i should help out with?" replied Alex "The patrons and funders are meeting in this confrence room so please have a seat and have a margarita, chill and relax" said Joey “Alright thanks Joey” said Alex as he slowly sat down and grabbed a fancy glass of margarita and took a sip of it “Oh this is really good” said Alex “Agreed I made sure to get the best Margaritas on the whole city it’s good to make the investors feels welcome and great you know?” Said Joey “It’s is important we make enough money to keep the museum going but ultimately the investors help pay for new attractions and artifacts” said Alex “Indeed that’s why Ive because close friends with all of them a good strong personality friendship could greatly improve the company” said Joey “It can be pretty tricky you don’t want the publics perspective of us to shift but given our track record of friendly and kindness it’s probably not going to happen” said Alex "agreed bt when i think back to when i first started the muesium it was ofcourse very difficult to open and bulid it along with doing all the research ans facts so we don't tell untrue things about our cities history" said Joey "It's all thanks to you Joey you did what was nessasury to open the muesum you had to take and pay off loans, invest in the right stocks amd form the cirtical buessness arrangments we reqiured. I'm glad to work for you joey yor honestly an amazing boss." said Alex "Alex i heavily appreate what you say but dont you dare for a second downplay your achivments, I could have never ever done this without an amazing vice presidint such as yourself you helped with everyhng since the beginning so do not deminish your contrabution and kind personality after all that's why your my vice presadint" said joey there was a knock on the door "i'll get it" said alex "No need Alex, come in please" said Joey the door open and the investors enterd the room with Drew and Kyle escorting them. Joey stands up with a margerita in his and and greets the guests "its good to see you guys welcome to the grand unviling of our newist attraction" said Joey "Thanks and congrats on your newst acomplishment Joey im very honoured and proud to have funded you for so long this marks a significant peroid in your museiums history" said "agreed this new exibit we will truly be able to spark a new public wave of intest and give back to the community" "Hopfully i really want public preseption to be good after this ill work towards improving it further" said Alex "That won't be nessasary Alex im sure we'll be fine the way the museuim is" Said Joey "I mean don't fix things that arn't broken right?" said "i know it's just that it's always good to give it your 110%" said Alex “Agreed I’m glad we’re on the same page” said Joey “But what about our coming bake sale for gay children?” Said “It’s still going to happen but its 2 months away so we should focus on today” said “ya that’s quite random not to mention unrelated to the conversation” said Alex “Anyway I’m just wondering if you gentlemen and lady would like to continue you’re investment I know it’s a bad time but ultimately I would just like to discuss this matter right away” said Joey “I would like to continue my investment in your museum joey, infact I’m increasing my investment from 18 to 22!” Said “. . . 22%! Omg really are you absolutely sure? I mean that’s a lot of money we don’t want to much ya know?” Said Alex “It’s fine Alex, trust me i greatly apprwatie this i will spend the money whilsy and i will be able to pay you back" Said Joey "i know you can Joey thats im increased it perhaps we should meet and discuse a new area or a upgrade for the building" said "I will skedual a meeting for the 3 of us and by the way if i may ask what going to happen if we can't pay it back, sorry i just want to make sure our contract with you hasen't changed" said Alex "very good question Alex if you guys are unable to pay back the investment then i would simply decrease my investment perntage then once it's payed back i'll wait untill your profit margin increses then rise my investment presentage again simple" said "alright thank you, joey i'll tale care of finances for you" said Alex "Alex please don't overwork yourself i'll take care of it" said Joey "Joey you've done enough i'll handle it just enjoy your hard work maybe go on a trip and use your vacation days" said Alex "Alright Alex you can handle finacances but if you over work yourself im taking over got it?" said Joey "Yes sir" said Alex suddenly, a commercial for Mack's guitars came onto TV,